


Home

by Mochii0203 (orphan_account)



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mochii0203
Summary: A girl named Emma is adopted by her idols, Dan and Phil. Pls don't be a silent reader!





	1. Me

I'm Emma. I'm 14. I'm an orphan. It was always me and mom. Until she died. Then I was sent to an orphanage. I've been here 6 years. It would be ok here except for the fact that I'm the oldest. By 3 years. And I have to most of the chores.

I have auburn dip-dyed hair that runs down to the middle of my back, big green eyes, and a small button nose with black-heads that look like freckles. Each day I have to get up at 6:45 to do make breakfast before I go to my online school. All the other kids go to normal school, but if I'm honest, I don't miss it. When they get home, I help all the 5 year olds with their homework and grab dinner before I go into my cupboard sized room (one of the only perks about the age difference) and watch YouTube on my old laptop. One of the only things that prevents me from ending it is YouTube. Two of my biggest saviors are Dan & Phil. I watch them every single night and with the small amount of money I've saved up from doing odd jobs, I managed to get a calendar, a poster and a chain for my homemade whisker necklace. 

I remember the last night before my life changed forever. It was like any other summer night. The kids had been out at the park that day and had been quite hyper when we got home, so I retreated to my room, grabbed the pack of oreoes I was saving, flopped down on my bed, and logged into YouTube. The first thing I saw on the homepage was a new danisnotonfire video titled Phan. Intrigued, I clicked. 

Hello Internet... I have something to announce. Phil and I are dating. That's it. Bye.

It was 56 seconds, but they were some of the best of my life. I went to sleep happy that night before waking up on the best day ever. The day I got adopted.

*AN*

No other chapters will be this short, I just wanted an intro.


	2. The Decision

Emma's POV

I opened my eyes, stretching out. I looked around knowing something was today, but not quite knowing what it was. My room was only big enough to fit a twin sized bed, a nightstand that I used to store all my stuff, and a mirror that hung on the wall across from the bed. The only pieces of decor are my Dan & Phil poster, calendar, and my Peridot funkopop. Fortunately the room has an outlet so I can charge my shitty laptop. 

I turn towards the mirror and pull out my makeup. I apply a small coat of mascara and some pale nude lipstick. Then, as I pull on a Sailor Moon tee and some ripped blue jeans, I remember. It's adoption day. Whoop-de-doo. The day where I get to watch some of the little brats leave, only to be replaced with others two weeks later. It's late. Must've slept through my alarm. No breakfast for me then.

I swing open my door and go downstairs and join the fray. I defeatedly go flop on the couch and start singing I Write Sins Not Tragedies, not expecting anything special to happen.

Dan's POV

I look around the orphanage, holding my boyfriend Phil's hand. I was so nervous about uploading the video I did yesterday, but once I did, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Phil and I had decided that it was time to take the next step in our lives. Adoption. This was the closest orphanage to our flat, and it was adoption day. We'd been here for around 20 minutes talking to all of the young kids. They were cute and all, but I wanted a teenager who would understand things better and I wouldn't have to worry about cussing in front of.

Tired, I led Phil to the couch so we could talk. Then I heard it. A beautiful angelic tone singing one of my favorite Panic! At The Disco songs. 

"....I chime in with a

Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?

No it's better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality." the voice sings. Then I literally chime in with the next few lyrics,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn dooooooooor?"

Then at my sudden interruption the voice stops and I look to my left at a girl who seems to be exactly what I'm looking for. She appears to be about 14, and tall for her age, just like me and Phil. I notice her Sailor Moon shirt as she turns to look at me and her face slowly turns bright red with embarrassment and shock. I wonder if she's one of our followers. 

"Hi! So, my name is Dan. Nice to meet you," I started. (Aye! U catch dat hello internet quoting?) The second I finished, I heard the girl make a barely audible squeal. Definitely a follower. "This is Phil by the way." Phil isn't paying attention, so I poke his arm to get him to. This earns a small giggle from the mystery child as Phil makes a squeal when I poke him."What's your name?"

"I'm Emma. Emma Rose." The girl replies quietly.

"Hi Emma Rose!" Phil chirps, getting Emma's face to turn a lovely shade of pink. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I'm not super interesting. I'm oldest so most of my day is spent doing chores and looking after the little ones. When I'm not doing that, you can generally find me in my room watching Youtube, checking Buzz-feed and Instagram, or reading. Sometimes when all of the others are at school, I do online school, I watch anime on TV. I don't really go outside much."

This girl sounded perfect already. "So what's some stuff we should know?" I inquired.

"Ummm, I'm 14, a massive geek, my favorite color is tiffany blue, I speak semi fluent hebrew, and I watch you guys all the time." She says sounding reluctant to add the last part in.

"That's cool, and means we don't have to do a lot of introduction to ourselves." Phil says and I nod my head. Emma smiles.

"I know that's a turn off, so I won't waste anymore of your time." Emma sadly says as she gets up to go.

"NO!" I shout, surprised at the sudden outburst. "You seem like an interesting girl. Stay and talk. Please?"

Emma's POV

Dan. Just. Called. Me. Interesting. Hyperventilating. I sit down anyways, and continue the conversation. It goes pretty smoothly, no one making a total idiot of themselves. Until Dan looks at Phil.

Phil's POV

"This girl is so perfect for us Phil! She's a teen, geeky like us, and needs desperately to get out of here. Let's adopt her." Dan whispers into my ear.

"I don't know Bear. I rather liked those littler ones. A teen will be much harder to connect to. You sure this is what you want?" I retort.

" I'm sure Dan says looking straight into my eyes with a determined look on his face. When he does this, I know he's got his mind made up. I nod my head and get up to retrieve the paperwork.

Dan's POV

As Phil gets up, I turn to look Emma in the eyes and tell her, "You're coming home with us." Emma's face turns into a gigantic smile, and she responds;

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get my stuff dad!"

WOWZA! She called me dad.

*AN* 

Another new chapter will be coming out later, so be on the lookout!


	3. Home pt. 1

Emma's POV

I open the door and hear Dan gasp at how small my room is. And the fact that I live Harry Potter style under the stairs. Did I mention that?

"So, I obviously can't fit in there, so how do you want to do this?" Dan asks.

"I don't have much, so it'll take only 5 minutes." I see the genuine shock on Dan's face.

I grab my poster and calendar and pass them to Dan, who passes them to Phil, and they share a look. I then stuff all 4 shirts, three pairs of jeans, makeup, hygienic items, and most importantly Peridot into my duffel bag and grab my backpack. Then I leave my room, and get into the car. 

I'm finally going to a real home.

Phil's POV

We spend the 20 minute drive home singing at the top of our lungs,

"Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able..."

"THE DEATH OF A BACHELOR!...."

"And I know that my heart will, go oooooonnnnn...."

It goes like that the entire way to the flat, and it's perfect. When we get there, it doesn't stop either. We sing The internet is here all the way up.

Then it's time for Emma to see her new home. When I open the door, she practically screams.

"It's just like I've always imagined!" Perfect, I think to myself. Then we go up to her room. It's got pale aqua walls, and the duvet is a pale pink version of the ones Dan and I have. It's Dan's old one, so It's got his piano and we re-painted the old desk white. It's also got a pale green spinny chair, a macbook, and an i-phone 6s are waiting at the desk. Emma gasps and envelops us each in a big hug, picking us up as she does it. "Thank you so much!" she exclaims and flops down on the bed.

Dan's POV

She likes it. Good. She's got a room, a family, and electronics. Now we just need to feed her and buy her some new clothes.

*AN*

Hey, I'm taking a break for now, I'll finish this chapter at.....somepoint. Thank you for all of the support.


	4. Home pt. 2

Dan's POV

She likes it. Good. She's got a room, a family, and electronics. Now we just need to feed her and buy her some new clothes. We could go to the mall sometime this week, but we needed to feed her soon. I look over and notice something. Emma is unhealthally thin. I don't think now is a good time to ask, but I should bring it up with Phil.

"So how does tacos sound for dinner?" I ask.

"As long as we can watch some crunchy roll!" Phil chimes in.

"I've heard you guys bring it up on your channels, but I've never really used it. The orphanage may have been awful, but it had Netflix to keep us all happy. Thats the only place I've seen anime." Emma mentioned offhandedly.

"Oh!" I say surprised. "Is there anything you're watching right now?"

"Well, I'm in the middle of Sword Art Online. Can we watch that?" Emma asks.

"Sure!" Phil and I say simultaneously.

We all head into the kitchen, where Emma bangs her face on the glass door. The idea of this may seem fancy in theory, but at 3 am when you just want some water, It's quite annoying and prompts you to say things like;

"Ow! What the fucking hell was that?!?" Emma screamed earning a laugh from me, and a shocked look from Phil who sternly says "Watch your language!"

"Oh Phil, it's fine! It's not as bad as what you said after you smashed your face into the door." I manage to get out through my laughter.

We all manage to get into the kitchen and begin to make our dinner. We had some leftover chicken from the night before, so we put that, some lettuce, chopped tomatoes, cheese, guac, and sour cream out on the table before turning on Sword Art Online. I looked over at my beans. They were so engrossed in the show, they didn't even notice when I took a picture. It was nice having a little family of my own. Then I look down at Emma's plate. she barely put anything in her taco, and only ate half of it. I really need to talk to Phil about this. I'm nervous. What if she's anorexic?

"Sooo, can I take a shower now?" Emma asks, breaking me from my concentration.

"Hmmm? Oh, yea. Let me get you a towel." Phil says.

"Thanks!" Emma says as she leaves the dining room.

Emma's POV

I head into the bathroom and start pulling my thoughts together as I get ready to shower. I just got adopted by my idols and I'm in their house. Wow. And I've sustained minimal awkwardness, which is an impressive feat for me considering the fact that I'm a literal walking talking ball of awk. I hear a knock on the door and footsteps walking quickly away signaliing that I now have a towel. I open the door and grab it before stepping into the shower. And I start singing.

"There once was a boy named Harry,...."

".... Cause I can sing, I swear it's true....."

I put on my towel and keep singing as I exit the bathroom. It's then I realize how bad of an idea it was to sing because I've attracted a wild pair of nerds outside the door. I quickly close the door, but not fast enough. They've obviously seen me. Great. Just got adopted and I've already mucked it up.

"Did you guys listen to my singing through the door?" I ask.

"Ummmmm, Dan, what do we do in this situation?" I hear Phil whisper.

"Well we never got lessons on this in school! I've got no idea!" Dan whisper replies.

"Yes." Phil responds to me.

"PHIL!" Dan shouts.

"It's ok" I say. "Can you guys just um, back away from the door and close your eyes and count to 30 before you open them? And then forget about this entire incident?"

"Sure."

I open the door and bolt upstairs to my room.

Phil's POV

Oh god. Why am I attracted to awkward situations? We just got Emma and now she's going to think that we're pervs! What normal human waits outside a door listening to another one singing? Not a single one! 

"Dan, does Emma think we're creeps?" I ask Dan.

"Well, I don't think so. She watches our videos, so she already knows how socially innept we are." Dan replies.

I'd forgotten about that.

Emma's POV

I pull on a really big Deathly hallows tee, some grey sweatpants, and braid my hair before I go downstairs into the lounge and find my dads in their sofa creases scrolling through Tumblr. I pull outr my laptop and do the same before I fall asleep on the couch.

\------Time Skip Through The Nap------

I wake up in Dan's arms being carried upstairs. Fuck. I'm not wearing a bra. Well, let's hope Dan can't tell. I go closer to Dan's chest, not having felt legitimate parental love for years. It feels good. He jumps a little obviously figuring out that I'm awake. Phil opens the door to my room and moves the sheets before Dan puts me down. They tuck me in and I quietly watch. 

"Love you Dads" I say as they leave, not wanting them to.

"We love you too." Phil says

"Very much." Dan adds as they each give me a hug before letting me sleep. I look over at the clock. 12:13 it reads, the last thing I see before I drift off to dreamland.

 

\------------Nightmare---------

I look around at the bedroom trying to find what had made that sickening crunch. I glance out the window as I get up only to see my grandfathers disfigured body laying in the dirt next to my mother, grandmother and all of my old friends from before my mom died's corpses. Everyone's faces are twisted in pain and anguish, each in perfect detail. I scream and wake up.

\------------Real world-------------

I open my eyes and Phil is carrying me into he and Dan's room. My eyes are only open enough to see the strong arms holding me. I close them again as I squeeze against Phil. He holds me tighter in response and then places me in the bed next to Dan who strokes my hair reminding his little sunset that she's ok, dads are here and that it's ok. the words sing to me please come out and I fall asleep to the warm forms of my new family singing Talk me Down by Troye Sivan.

*AN*

I know I re-used this from my other story, but I liked it. Also, That's it for today friendos!


	5. Morning

I woke up at a quarter to 8. Dan & Phil were still asleep, and I was in the middle of the bed. How was I going to get out of the bed without waking them up? I slowly sat up and pulled my legs from under the covers. Good start. Then i stood up, and jumped over Phil and landed on the floor. I went into the kitchen to surprise my new dads with breakfast. 

Dan's POV

I opened my eyes to see Emma jumping onto me and Phil screaming "GET UP! BRRRRRRRRRRREAKFAST!"

"Ok! Ok!" I said as I rolled over and got up to go eat. It turns out that Emma had made us an actually healthy breakfast of parfaits and toast.

 

Emma's POV

Breakfast was quite bants filled. We talked about everything from the origin of the universe (We got very close to sending Dan into an existential crisis), to apps we liked which prompted us to play the seven second challenge. Eventually, we finished our food and it was time to plan the day out. We'd need to get to H&M at some point, and Phil really wanted to go to a bookshop, while Dan insisted on going to a Hot Topic because he'd seen a tee shirt online he really wanted.

So the plan was to go to the nearby Westfield Mall before going to Louise's for lunch as she really wanted to meet me.

I ran upstairs to get dressed quickly before we left. I put on a Panic! long sleve with some faded jean shorts over a pair of plain black leggings and topped it off with a coat of mascara and then eye shadow as a liner. Then I put on some purple converse before we left the flat.

\-----Intense Shopping Montage----

We ended up with quite a haul! All three of us were loaded up with bags. My favorite thing I got was a Lapis Lazuli Funkopop to go with Peridot. Then Phil hailed a taxi and gave the driver Louise's address while Dan texted Louise that we were on our way.

Phil's POV

As we pulled up to the Pentland flat, I look over to Emma and Phil. Both of them were on their phones, not paying attention at all. "Come on Beans! We're here!" I say as I pay our driver and grab my things.

*AN*

Sorry for such a short chapter! I've gotta go and I wanted to put out another chapter today. Also, I can't decide who's POV I want to put the visit to Louise's in. Leave a comment saying who's you want to see it in! 

As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Louise's flat

"OH MY GOSH!" Louise shrieks as she runs up to me, with a little girl who I recognize as Darcy from her videos running after her." You must be Emma! You're so much cuter in person! I'm Louise and this is Darcy by the way."

"Hey we're here too!" Dan says as Louise gives him a spine crushing hug.

"Hello Darcy!" Phil says. "How are you doing?" Phil asks Darcy who's hiding behind her mum's leg, shyly. 

"Darcy, say hello." Louise encourages as she picks her daughter up.

"It's ok, she doesn't have to if she doesn't feel comfortable." I say remembering how shy I was at that age.

"Well, come in!" Louise says as she puts Darcy down, who runs over to a dollhouse."She'll warm up soon. She's just shy at first." Louise whispers to me. Then we sit down in the lounge. Louise, Dan, and Phil talk while I watch Darcy play. Eventually, I crawl over to join her.

"Hi, I'm Emma. You're Darcy right?" I ask. Darcy just nods in response."What are you playing?"

"Castle. This is Princess Rosie, and she's getting ready for the ball." Darcy responds.

"Can I play?" I ask, which earns a big smile from Darcy as she places a doll in my hands.

We dress our dolls up and they go to the party where they find handsome princes, who end up being werewolves who we have to kill because apparently we're vampire princesses who have to kill all of the werewolves. I'm genuinely having a good time getting in touch with my childish side. It makes me think of the little kids sitting unadopted at the orphanage. I hope none of them are stuck there as long as I was. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Louise as she calls for lunch.

"How was your play?" Dan asks me. "Darcy can have some crazy storyline ideas."

"Crazy is an understatement." I respond.

"So Emma, what do you like to do?" Louise asks me. 

"Youtube, reading, art, and I actually enjoy doing new makeup looks when I'm bored. I've tried to do some of the tutorials you've posted on your channel before." I respond.

"That's cool! Maybe you could show me one of your looks sometime." Louise says

"Yea! That'd be fun." I say just pushing the food around on my plate. I'm getting too wide as it is, so I don't eat much. Especially this carb loaded pasta.

Dan's POV

I look over at Emma. She's not eaten much, which worries me.

"Hey Dan, have you noticed how skinny Emma is? It's a little unhealthy looking." Louise whispers to me.

"Yea I have, it worries me. I just don't know how to talk to her about it." I respond.

"Well, I can talk to her sometime for you." Louise whispers back. She's such a life saver. " Hey Emma," Louise continues so everyone can hear," Can I have your number so I can keep in contact? I was thinking about us doing a collab sometime."

"Sure. I'd love that!" Emma says as she passes Louise her phone.

Once we finish eating, Phil calls an Uber and we say goodbye to Louise.

"I'm always there for you Dan." Louise whispers to me as we leave.

*AN*

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I sort of got my computer taken away. I promise to post more often. Give me suggestions for what you want to see happen!


	7. The Video

Emma's POV

When we get home, I flop on my bed and pull out my phone. I check my Pintrest to find something to decorate my room. "Oh peridot, lapis, why is it that I can't ever make cool stuff like they do on Pintrest?" I ask my Funko-Pops before I return to my screen. I pin some fairy lights, a cool chalkboard idea, and a DIY lampshade that looks pretty before I hear Phil call for me downstairs.

"EMMA! WE WANT TO MAKE A NEW VIDEO INTRODUCING YOU! COME HERE PLEASE! ALSO, BRING DAN'S PHONE BECAUSE HE'S TOO LAZY TO GET UP TO GET IT!"

Typical Dan. I go grab the phone and hustle down the stairs. I go into the lounge where I assume we're making the video. It's kind of cool to see whats behind the video for once, even if it's not all that exciting. I pass Dan his phone, and instinctively crouch down below the couch as Phil turns on the camera.

^THE VIDEO BEGINS^

italics = Dan

bold = Phil

underlined = Emma

regular = comment

Hey guys!

Hello internet! Today, we want to elaborate on our relationship and tell you about something that has entered our lives and is very special to us.

So as you've probably seen on Dan's channel, Phan is confirmed. Please don't spam us on twitter with questions as we're doing a propper Q&A soon.

But what does this mean for the channels? Phan has been going on for quite sometime, so our channels won't be any different, and we will be continuing to post the content and way we have.

I look up at my dads who continue talking about how long Phan has been going on, and stuff like that. I'm so proud of them for opening up about this.

So, there's someone we want to introduce to you guys.

OUR DAUGHTER!

I pop up and wave to the camera

We just adopted her yesterday, and her name is Emma.

She will be making an appearance in some of our videos very soon, and we plan to do another day in the life video with her.

If you want to follow me, my Instagram is crystalrose_e!

Atta girl! gotta get that promo! Dan ruffles my hair.

I'm a total internet nerd slash nerd in general just like my dads here!

She's a regular geek!

So thank you guys for watching, and we'll see you next time!

BYEEEEEE!

^VIDEO ENDS^

*AN*

Thank you guys so much for reading! I never expected one read, let alone 23! (At the time I'm writing this) I plan to update right after I post this, but I have to do my math hw, and I'll probs get interrupted by dinner while I'm writing, so I'll have an update out by 10:00 Eastern Time.

Love you all, and also please give me feedback. I want to know how I can improve the story. Bai!


	8. Relaxing

Dan's POV

Phil, Emma and I decide not to edit the video, but to just upload it. By this time, we're all super hungry, so we decide to get pizza. I decide on Hawaiian, Phil gets plain, and Emma gets sausage and green peppers. (*AN* My personal fave!) Then Emma goes to changed into pajamas. (*AN* I just got a polyvore recently, so I put together a pajama outfit. you cat check it out here; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=220730463) 

"Phil," I ask," Have you noticed how unhealthily thin Emma is? It kind of concerns me."

"I haven't really looked. I did see that she doesn't have a big appetite though." Phil responds while he gets the TV set up to restart Fullmetal Alchemist as Emma hasn't seen it.

"It just makes me nervous." I say.

"I'm sure she's fine Dan." Phil reassures me. Just then, we hear Emma singing in the shower again.

"A month without uploading he comes back with a tag (whoo)

That no one even tagged him he's not a challenge to drag (ouch)  
So prepare for an attack and by that I mean cringe (cringe)  
Cause this motherfucker's 'bout to get dragged by his fringe!"

Phil and I start laughing hysterically because we both know what this is. My diss track. I quickly hush Phil because I'm curious to see if Emma can rap.

"First things first, you're freakishly tall it's weird you look like a noodle (true)

You've got hair that was cool in 2007 and wet you just look like a poodle (hobbit)  
Throw in a really annoying posh voice and, yup, that's Dan (posh)  
You're what would happen if Winnie the Pooh fucked Slenderman

You procrastinate making videos, cause being judged is scary? (ooh)  
You're so close to being forgotten, the hate's imaginary (woah)  
The only reason you get views is you're another white guy  
That people ship with his friend cause they think it's kawaii

Oh  
Reasons why dan's a fail (Yay!)  
I'll give you some

You never tweet, you overeat, all you do is cry and sleep  
Your jokes are shitposts and memes with no originality (uh huh)  
Your family's sad you flopped your law degree at university  
And anything embarrassing that's from your past you just delete

You were vegan for like three weeks, then what, you missed the meat? (milk)  
Wow, I'm so impressed by your clear moral integrity!  
You try so hard to be peaceful and diplomatic  
But can't make toast without tumblr saying you're problematic {boo} (ohhh)

I could go on there's more if I check  
There's more things on this list than chins on your neck  
On your birthday you joked you were a quarter way to death  
A 100? Yeah, when getting out of bed makes you out of breath? (real)

So your celebrity crush was J-Law but now it's Evan P.? (mhmm)  
What the fuck even is your sexuality?  
It's hard to put you in a box when you keep it so blurry (what is it)  
I think it's just to hide that you're secretly a furry

I'm-I'm joking  
Obviously

Okay that went deep...  
Repress it? Yup!  
Before I start crying let's wrap this shit up

I'm gonna go and masturbate, then cry into a slice of pizza (feelings)  
Shout out to the other youtubers especially Ryan Higa  
A cringe compilation mixed with cultural appropriation  
Met with no depreciation it's the YouTube nation

Click subscribe, if you wanna watch 4 videos a year! (or 3)  
To see my last one (from 10 years ago), just click over here (fail)  
So leave a comment with your reaction, you can call me a liar  
Cause you just witnessed the roast of danisnotonfire"

Then the water turns off and the doorbell goes off. I get Phil to answer it because I did it last time. Around 10 minutes later, after Phil and I put on our pajamas (link here; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=220730915) we start the episode.

\-------TIME SKIP-------

Phil's POV

"Emma fell asleep again Dan" I whisper. I look down and stroke her hair. She's fallen asleep with her head against my chest, and her feet on Dan.

"Should we wake her, or put her to bed ourselves again?" Dan asks.

"I dunno. But she looks so peaceful sleeping. I don't want to disturb her." I respond.

"Well, why don't you carry her this time?"Dan suggests. We end up doing that. I realize that this is the second night in a row she's fallen asleep on the couch with us. I wonder if there's some psychological thing to that? Dan and I kiss Emma on the forehead, and leave her to sleep. Before I leave the room though, I see a stuffed cat on the floor that must be Emma's. I quickly tuck it under her arm and go to my room with Dan.

*AN*

Sorry this is half an hour late! Math took longer than anticipated. Anywhoo, Thanks for reading! I'll probably update on Friday or Saturday next, and there's a chance I'll be posting Sunday as well. Leave me your opinions on where you think the story should go! I have an idea of something that's coming up soon, but tell me what you want to see! 

-Mochii


	9. The Comment

Emma's POV

I open my eyes to see Phil opening my door. I sit up and wave tiredly. "Good morning."Phil says,"Dan's up too, and we were going to wait for you to get up, but we're both getting hungry, so get dressed and come downstairs soon please!"

I nod and go over to my wardrobe. (link to outfit here! ) and put on some mascara and lipgloss then grabbed my computer.

"Morning dads!" I said as I flopped down on the sofa. Phil passed me a bowl of cacao pops before pulling out his phone, and Dan just waved and went back to Tumblr. I opened YouTube, watched a few videos and took a look at the trending videos. The top trending video was the video opening up about me and phan. I decided to look at the comments. Bad idea. I read a few, and they were fine. A couple haters who were saying how jealous of me they were, but it was mostly positive. Then I read another comment. I dropped my empty bowl, and it shattered on the floor. 

Dan and Phil looked over at me because of the noise. I heard Dan ask if I was ok, but that was all I heard before I bolted out of the lounge, and into my bedroom with the pair of vloggers on my heels. (*AN* I know they're not really classified as vloggers, but what else would you call their videos?) I slammed the door before they could come in and sunk down on the wall curled up into a ball, the comment still in my head. 

go die you cunt. your too fat and ugly to deserve love espesially dan & phils

I used to have a bully before I moved into the orphanage and became home schooled. Her name was Jolie. At first she was nice to me, but then one day, she and several other girls ganged up on me and beat me up. My mother was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason, and that what had occurred that day was to make me stronger. It made me feel a bit better then, but after my mom passed, those words she said to me came back with a new meaning. That she died for a reason. That reason was to make me feel pain, and realize I didn't deserve to be loved. That was when I had discovered Dan & Phil. They helpped make me feel loved and important. Like I mattered. Now someone had brought all of those feelings back, and it was so awful. 

I heard the banging on my door, Dan's angry voice and Phil's distressed one.

"OPEN THE DOOR EMMA!"

"Please, we can talk about whatever happened!"

"PLEASE SWEETHEART! WE LOVE YOU!"

"So much!"

"No you don't!" I respond.

Then I hear the doorknob turn and the door open. Shit. I didn't lock it. I still haven't looked up, so I don't know where exactly they are until I feel their warm arms around me and I'm lifted up onto my bed.

*A/N*  
HI! Wanted to say that this is taken off of Wattpad (Don't worry, I wrote it) so... take a look at it there every once in a while and tell me if I forget to post it here! Profile is the same there! Also, pls follow me on twitter! same username as here.


	10. Filming day

I uncovered my eyes and put my head on my pillow while Dan rubbed my back and Phil tried to get me to talk.

"Come on Emma. Tell us what's wrong." Phil began. I shook my head. "Did you get hurt? No, obviously not... a panic attack? No, you wouldnt've run away. What happened talk to us please!" silence. "Was it a comment?" I slowly sit up and put my head on his shoulder and nod, opening my computer to show the comment.

"Oh." Phil says quietly. Dan's reaction is much different.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD ANYONE SAY THAT?" Dan raged. "Everyone deserves love. You more than most. The things you've had to go through. I can't imagine. You deserve every bit of of your new life Emma. We will always be there to protect you and love you with all of our hearts." I smile gratefully, hiccuping from all of the crying.

We go into the kitchen and I get a glass of water while Phil cleans up the bowl. I try to apologize for the shattered dish, but they're not having any of it, insisting that they can just get a new one. We try to decide what to do today, but then Dan's phone rings. It's a call from one of my parents' youtuber friends Zoella. Turns out she saw the new video, and wants us to come over for a small party, only us and about 5 other people, all other youtubers. It's at 5:00, but it's only 11:27 am, so we have the whole day ahead of us.

"You guys should film some videos!" I suggest. "It'll be fun, and I can help!"

"Sounds like a plan! We should film a gaming video, a video for each of our channels, and maybe something for the crafts channel." Phil says.

"Brilliant!" Dan adds. "Everyone'll go mental about the crafts video. We should do the crafts first, then break for lunch. We'll get a sushi takeaway."

We film a video where Dan & I teach everyone how to make DIY candles from crayons before we pretend to sacrifice Phil for the crafts channel. I can hardly keep a straight face, but I manage to do it. The video ends up super creepy with lots of satanic symbols. In other words, it's perfect for the crafts channel. By the time we finish, the sushi has come, so we decide to film a never have I ever for Phil's channel where instead of putting a finger down when you've done something, we eat a piece of sushi. Then for Dan's channel, we do a Tumblr tag which turns out perfectly. After that, we play Mario Maker for the gaming channel. It's a Dan vs. Phil vs. Emma and I win, so we turn the refrigerator door into my trophy board. Once we finish, It's 3:00. I need about an hour to get ready, and Zoe and Alfie's flat is half an hour away, so we watch an episode of Steven Universe before we start to get ready.

*A/N*

HIIIIIII sorry for the short chapters lately, but I had a big test today, so I had to study, and I am WIPED so I only have energy to write. I'm going to PLAYLIST LIVE!!!!!! on Friday, so I might not update this weekend. Sorrs. Anywho, thanks for reading, and also, 71 reads wt actual f. Bai.

P.S. the next chapter is the party, soooo yea.


End file.
